I Spy
by Shananigans402
Summary: Nothing to do with spies, but in the more traditional sense "I spy with my little eye..." Starts with a costume party and Shawn getting an eyeful of Juliet. Will get smuttier, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Takes place around season 3, but so far no specifics or spoilers for seasons/episodes, I'll let ya know if that changes. Enjoy :)

Juliet sighed as she wandered around the aisles of the party supply store. Shopping here made her happy, she always loved having people over for a party: Birthday parties, Valentine's Day parties, New Year's Eve parties, St. Patrick's Day parties even though she was Scottish; any party you could imagine, she'd be happy to throw. Unfortunately today she wasn't there for a party…well, not one that she was throwing anyway. She was there for her latest assignment, one that involved going undercover to protect a millionaire at his annual costume party; a very out of season costume party, 6 months after Halloween.

She was glad that at least she wasn't going alone, Carlton, Shawn, and Gus all had to go as well, but her partner was the only one who was more miserable than her about having to go. Shawn and Gus had gladly accepted the assignment, with more excitement than two girls being asked to prom, and had started planning their costumes before they even left the office.

The Chief had held her and Lassiter back though and went over ground rules for their costumes. Her partner had been forbidden to use his usual costumes: detective, instead of head detective, or Dirty Harry. Karen was very insistent that he try not to look like a cop while going undercover and after much debate, his suggestion of going as a 1940's mafia hit man was approved by the Chief. It wasn't until later she found out he chose that because he could use his costume from his tap dance recital and have a gun holster without seeming suspicious.

Surprisingly, it was Juliet who had a more difficult time getting a costume approved by the Chief. All of her suggestions were dismissed until Karen finally told her outright that she was going to stand out more at this party by trying to wear a modest costume. As much as Juliet hated to admit it, she knew Chief Vick was right. The purpose of going undercover was to blend in as much as possible and that meant having to dress in a slutty costume just like every other girl attending the party.

Which brought Juliet back to her current predicament in the party store; she had been wandering the aisles for almost an hour, getting more irritable with each minute that ticked by. There weren't many costumes left in the store since it was long past Halloween, but she was still hoping to find something that wouldn't make her look like a whore in front of her partner and a certain psychic who she knew would never let her live it down.

She scowled at the seemingly abundant variations of naughty nurse and French maid costumes that she passed, and while she had considered a sexy cop costume, she knew that it was too closely related to her job and the guys would think about that costume every time she used her cuffs at work. She glanced at her watch with another sigh, it was only an hour til they were supposed to be at the party and she still had nothing. It seemed hopeless at this point and she was ready to give up, she was sure Carlton could handle it, and even though a party at an elaborate mansion did sound like a really fun case, she wasn't going to risk the humiliation in front of her coworkers, especially Shawn. As she spun on her heel to leave the awful store, a glimpse of red caught her eye and she hesitated before giving in to the gut instinct that had made her pause in the first place and she snatched the costume off the shelf.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As she stood in front of the mirror, Juliet felt a bit self-conscious. She knew the costume looked good on her, but she couldn't help but feel like she was back in high school, going to a Halloween party where gorgeous girls would be dressed in even sluttier costumes, attracting all the attention. It wasn't like she cared about the attention though, she was going to the party for her job, not to get laid. In the back of her mind, a little thought nagged at her, she didn't care about attracting the attention of other guys, but she did care about not being able to get the attention of a certain guy. A certain hazel-eyed psychic to be more precise.

Her phone buzzed with a call from her partner, she glanced outside to see him waiting for her in his car and she adjusted her costume a final time before answering her phone as she grabbed her things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"O'Hara, call them again, there's no reason for them to be this late!" Lassiter snapped as he scanned the crowd for the idiot psychic and his partner; they were supposed to have been there an hour ago but there was no sign of them. Normally he wouldn't have cared at all, but whenever Shawn wasn't where he was supposed to be, Carlton got antsy and wondered if he had already solved the case or was doing some asinine stunt that would put him in the papers…again.

Juliet rolled her eyes "I've called Shawn three times and Gus twice, and I've texted them both 5 times already. If I call again, I'm going to have a restraining order against me." She told him with a bit of a growl and walked off towards the other side of the party. She'd been pretty on edge too, but not for the same reason as her partner. All night she'd been feeling intimidated; there were gorgeous model-esque women everywhere and she was sure Shawn could have charmed any one of them the second he walked in the door. In fact, she was fairly sure that's exactly what had happened and that was why he and Gus were nowhere to be found. Not that she cared, in fact she knew she should be glad that they weren't around to see her costume; they would only give her crap about it and she would lose whatever bit of authority she had over them. However, that still didn't make her feel any better that there'd been no word from them.

Suddenly she saw two familiar figures emerging from the crowd and making their way over to her. At first, she was overcome with relief to see them, but that was quickly followed by flashes of irritation at their tardiness, amusement at their choice of costume, annoyance at their smug looks, and finally embarrassed because of the intensity of Shawn's gaze on her as he took in her costume.

Before she could interrogate them on why they were late, Shawn spoke up, addressing his comment to his friend but looking at Juliet "Gus, remind me to apologize to Dennis, apparently blondes can make a very sexy Wonder Woman." He glanced up and down at her costume again, from the boots to the lasso, to the form-fitting, one piece costume and then the tiara and wristbands to complete the look.

Juliet rolled her eyes and forced herself not to blush or smile at the compliment. "You guys are an hour late and neither of you bothered to answer your phones, care to explain why?" She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms so Shawn would take his gaze off of her cleavage.

"Uhh yeah sure I can explain" Shawn said with a nod as he raised his gaze and smiled at her "These costumes are a lot harder to put on then it looks, Gus and I really underestimated the time it would take to suit up." Of course he couldn't tell her that they'd actually arrived early but had been wandering the mansion trying to find hidden passages in case a Clue style murder mystery happened and they needed to escape or hide.

She gave him an incredulous look as she glanced at their Ghostbusters costumes "Yeah getting into a jumpsuit can be a bitch" she deadpanned and just gave him a 'that's bullshit' look. However, she was fairly confident they hadn't been off having sex with any of the women here since there costumes seemed in good condition and not messed up or anything like that.

"It can be" Shawn said with a nod "Especially when Gus thinks he's Harold Ramis when he's obviously Ernie Hudson."

"That's just racist Shawn, I don't have to be the black guy just because I'm black! I'm also smart so I would totally be Spengler! At least I'm not delusional like you, you think you're Bill Murray when you're obviously Dan Akroyd." Gus huffed and adjusted his costume, trying to have a Ramis persona.

Shawn gasped at that "Are you kidding me? His hair is terrible! I'm definitely Bill Murray!"

Juliet cleared her throat at that and replaced her amused smirk with an annoyed scowl.

Shawn just smiled and ignored the irritation in her expression "Don't worry Jules, you'd definitely be Sigourney Weaver. In fact, Gus and I saw a ladies version of our costume, it's a little uh different, but I'd be happy to get it for you. I know what you're thinking, Dana Barrett never was an official Ghostbuster, but I think we can overlook that detail."

She just gave him a look at that; after spending an hour staring at slutty outfits today, she was well aware of that costume…in particular how short and tight it was, it left even less to the imagination than what she was currently wearing. "I think you can save that costume for your dreams." She told him with a hint of a smirk "Or maybe you can wear it and be Dana and Gus can be Louis Tully."

They both made a face, Shawn at the vision of himself in the girl's costume and Gus at her suggestion for him "But Rick Moranis is Canadian!"

Juliet just chuckled, very pleased at herself for the reactions she elicited "At least I got you two to stop bickering, now get to work and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several hours later, the party was still going strong but there was no suspicious activity at all. Even the host of the party had drunkenly admitted that he might have been overly paranoid by hiring them as security detail for his party. Still, they had to follow the Chief's orders and stay until the party ended. Juliet didn't seem to mind as much once she started mixing up the non-alcoholic drinks with the ones that were quite strong. Normally she would never drink on the job, but it really was a waste of time. Also the drinking may have had something to do with the look Shawn gave her whenever she met his gaze; it made her feel like she needed a shot of something strong to soothe the weird feeling in her stomach.

When she realized her cup was empty, she set it down and set off in search of somewhere to pee. The bathroom she found was bigger than the living room in her apartment and she was a little hesitant to use it at first and wandered over to the window, which overlooked the ocean. She spent some time watching the moon reflect off the waves and then noticed a light flick on in her peripheral vision and glanced over, surprised that the mansion was so big that it wrapped around and there was another wing directly across from the one she was in. The light that came on seemed to be in some sort of library; she could see into the windows but she didn't pay much attention and went to relieve her bladder. That turned out to be quite the process because she had to pull her costume down completely just to pee. After she finished and washed her hands, she was getting ready to pull up her costume again and noticed she'd left the curtain open on the window.

As she went to close it again, she noticed people moving around in the library. At first she was suspicious and thought it could be intruders, but then noticed the costumes and smirked at Shawn and Gus wandering around. While she started to wonder why they were in there, Shawn turned towards the window and looked out across the small courtyard. She didn't even have time to try and hide before he saw her and his eyes widened; he could only see her from the waist up, but still it was a naked Jules from the waist up.

Juliet blushed at being caught like this and was trying to figure out how fast she could escape, but her feet weren't moving and her hand was holding the curtain open instead of closing it. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making her this bold or just some part of her that enjoyed giving Shawn something she knew he wanted. Whatever it was made her feel confident and sexy and leaned closer to the window even though she knew he already had a good view because she could see his expression very clearly. Briefly she glanced away from his face to make sure Gus wasn't watching, but he was completely clueless, examining the bookshelves on the opposite wall.

She looked back at Shawn who was practically drooling by now and she smirked before sliding her hands over her stomach and then up higher to gently cup her boobs while he leaned closer to the window that was trapping him in the library. After giving her tits a quick squeeze, she dropped her hands and then pulled her costume up. She didn't even glance back at him as she left the bathroom.

Juliet wasn't stupid, she knew he'd be trying to find her after that little show and while she had enjoyed the bit of a peep show she'd given, she wasn't ready for what came after that. She went to find her partner and gave him an excuse about getting sick in the bathroom and needing to go home. He didn't pressed for further details and she quickly left and caught a cab back to her apartment, smirking happily the whole ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet slept in late the next day, grateful that it was her day off. When she finally woke up, she was rested and in a good mood, but groaned as soon as she checked her phone to find 7 missed calls and 10 unread text messages from Shawn. She had a pretty good idea what they all said, so she just shut her phone again and got ready for the day, letting her mind replay the events of last night.

She knew she had to talk to Shawn, he wasn't going to ignore what happened anytime soon. She needed to explain or deny it or do something before he tried to talk to her about it at the station or a crime scene or somewhere else equally as inappropriate. Even though she knew it had to be done, she still stalled as long as she could and went out to get breakfast before heading over to the Psych office.

As she pulled up in the parking lot, she was relieved to see Shawn's motorcycle but not Gus's car. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself so she would seem cool and collected when she talked to him, after the confidence she'd displayed last night she couldn't seem all shy and nervous today.

With a determined expression set on her face, she walked towards the office and took a final deep breath before pushing the door open and stepped inside. It seemed too quiet and empty and she thought he might have stepped out to get food from a nearby shop, but she checked through the rooms just to be sure he wasn't napping somewhere. She sighed when there was no sign of him because she'd actually been ready to deal with the ramifications of the previous night.

Just as she was about to leave again, she heard what sounded like a moan; that made her pause and she listened closely to try and identify the noise. It wasn't long before she heard the sound again, only this time followed by something that definitely sounded like her name. With a frown forming on her face, she followed the noise to the bathroom where she heard her name more distinctly this time. Quietly, she leaned closer and pressed her ear against the door, pulling away a moment later when her suspicions were confirmed about what he was doing in there. Multiple emotions bubbled up in her at once: shock, disgust, amusement, and a bunch more she couldn't name. After the initial surprise wore off, she knew she couldn't blame him after the way she teased him last night. Plus it wasn't as if she'd never fantasized about him while taking care of herself, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone ever.

She was about to sneak out and give him privacy before she noticed Gus walking towards the office. Her eyes widened and she started to panic, any moment he would walk in and see her creepily lurking outside the bathroom where Shawn was jerking off and he and Shawn would both think she was a pervert. There was no way she could leave either without Gus seeing her first. Her options were really limited and time was running out as Gus reached the office door.

Before she could think it through, Juliet opened the bathroom door and quickly shut it behind her. She kept her gaze above Shawn's waist and motioned him to be quiet, but of course he started talking, his expression one of shock, humiliation and a bit of anger, presumably at being interrupted. She managed to slap her hand over his mouth as the door opened and Gus walked in, calling out for his friend.

Shawn was mortified as he stood with his pants and boxers around his ankles, cock in hand as the girl he'd just been pleasuring himself over was standing less than a foot away with her hand over his mouth. He could imagine why she'd been at the office, but not why she was currently in the bathroom with him, hiding from Gus. As far as he could tell though, she really didn't want Gus to find them in there. He shook his head to get her attention, and she cautiously removed her hand from his mouth. He pointed up at the light and then down at the crack under the door to indicate that Gus would notice the bathroom light on. She nodded to show she understood and reached over to snap off the light, leaving them in almost total darkness. Feeling incredibly exposed and uncomfortable, Shawn reached down to try and pull up his boxers, but apparently that made too much noise because an elbow jabbed him sharply in the ribs and he bit his lip to keep from letting out a grunt of pain. He waited quietly, begging for Gus to leave soon, and for the first time, his best friend seemed to pick up on his telepathic commands. The front door slammed shut as Gus left and Shawn let out a grateful breath before quickly yanking up his boxers "Listen Jules, it's not what it seems like…" That was all he was able to get out before the bathroom door opened and Juliet hurried out of the confining space and then out of the office and to her car, not even glancing back.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long post! I had every intention of doing it the week after the first chapter...but then things got busy. Anyway, I have the next chapter started, but I was hoping to get some feedback on what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Should I keep going with the voyeurism? I don't plan on hooking them up quite yet, but let me know if you have any ideas!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As Juliet drove back to her apartment, she was cursing herself the whole way because now she had two bizarre things to try and explain to Shawn and she had no clue how to even start doing that.

When she got home, she wandered aimlessly around her apartment while her stress level started spiking at the thought of seeing Shawn at the station the next day. There was no way she'd be able to deal with him while trying to do her job; she knew she'd be blushing the whole time and trying to dodge his questions. What she needed was a couple days off of work to try to come up with a reasonable explanation for her actions, so far the best she'd come up with was that she had developed a brain tumor pressing on the part of her brain that controlled social appropriateness. After coming up with a reasonable excuse to get out of work, she called the Chief only to find out that Carlton had already informed Karen that Juliet had left the party last night after getting sick. Chief Vick just assumed she had some sort of virus and told her to rest and get better. Juliet wished it were only the flu, that would be easier to deal with.

Since the Chief wouldn't be trying to get in touch with her for a couple days, Juliet turned off her phone to avoid the flood of calls and texts she was sure would soon receive from a certain psychic. She tried to sit and watch TV to take her mind off of what had happened but her brain was in overdrive, trying to figure out a solution to this problem with Shawn.

After giving up on the awful daytime soap operas, she wandered into the kitchen and rummaged around for a while before her gaze settled on a nice bottle of wine. She'd never been one for day drinking before, and it was barely 2 o'clock, but after what had happened that morning, the wine looked really good. After having a glass of wine in the kitchen, and another glass while she sat outside on the porch and enjoyed the weather, she returned to the living room and flipped channels until she found Dirty Dancing. Finding one of her favorite movies made her happy again and she poured herself another glass of wine while she watched.

When the movie ended, she reached for the bottle to pour another glass of wine, only to realize the bottle was completely empty. She thought that was really odd because she hadn't had _that_ much and she got up to look to see if the bottle had leaked or spilled. As she started walking around, the booze hit her and she realized her staggering was a clear sign of being very intoxicated. She let out a small chuckle because she hadn't felt this drunk since college and it was kind of fun.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shawn had been in a bad mood ever since Jules ran away from the Psych office. He knew he'd been in some trouble for watching her last night, but he also knew she wouldn't have been that mad because she had been pretty okay with the whole situation when it was happening. But now she was really pissed and he knew it. There was no way that she hadn't heard him say her name while he was jerking off, and then she'd come into the bathroom and seen what he was doing…he still blushed a bit when he thought back to that whole awkward situation. It had taken him a while to get enough courage to try and call her, but her phone had been off. Well either that or she had blocked his number.

Even though they didn't have a case, he went to the station anyway to see if she was there. If anyone questioned why he was lurking around, he knew he'd be able to think of something on the spot like he always did, and it would sound at least reasonably plausible. Much to his dismay, Jules wasn't there and he just stared at her empty desk until the Chief walked by.

"El Jefe!" He called out as he followed her into her office.

Karen looked over at the psychic with a slightly irritated glance, since she'd given her junior detective a few days off, she'd had extra work to deal with and reassign and that was always stressful. "Mr. Spencer" she replied curtly "I don't remember giving you a case, and for the last time, this is my office, not the break room." She said with a little glare since he had a habit of wandering in when he felt like it and he was currently sitting in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on her desk.

"Well you don't really have a break room" he pointed out "Just a coffee pot and sometimes donuts behind Juliet's desk…speaking of Jules, she's the one who called me in on her… uh rob-urder-arson case." He hoped his mumbled mash-up word had some component of the case Jules was currently working or else he'd be screwed. "But I forgot where she told me to meet her…any chance you know where she is?"

Karen snorted at the lie "Very subtle…and not that it's any of your business, but Detective O'Hara is out sick. Looks like you're on your own with that rob-urder-arson case." She then gave him that look that indicated he better get out of her office before he got on her bad side.

Shawn sighed as he got up and walked out, he knew that she wasn't sick, she seemed perfectly healthy that morning. Obviously she'd been so disturbed by what she'd seen in his office that she'd taken time off to recover. That made him feel even worse and he moped all the way back to the Psych office.

He tried everything he could think of to cheer himself up, he'd gotten a churro, he played pac man at the arcade for 2 hours, he even went to the pet store and cuddled bunnies but had gotten kicked out when he had tried to share his churro with the fluffball in his arms.

While he wandered along the boardwalk, he knew he had to fix what had happened between him and Jules and in order to do that he had to man up and go talk to her in person. That scared the crap out of him and he took a detour into a bar to get some liquid courage. However, he didn't want to be belligerent, so he only had one drink before heading over to Juliet's place.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Juliet had just finished eating dinner, and by 'dinner' that meant a a bit of the leftover tacos, chow mein, and pizza she had in the fridge. Now that she was full she was really bored and sat on the kitchen counter as she finally let herself reflect on what had happened in the past 24 hours. Since she was still quite drunk, she wasn't quite as embarrassed when she thought back to the peep show she'd given Shawn. She smirked as she remembered the look on his face as he watched her. The only thing she seemed to regret in her intoxicated state was that she hadn't peeked earlier when she was in the bathroom with him. It was no secret that she was curious about how big he was, she'd fantasized about him plenty of times. Today she'd had the opportunity to check him out and see for herself just what it looked like, but she had been too much of a coward.

The more she pictured what his cock would look like, the more turned on she got. She replayed the scene that had happened earlier in the day only imagining different outcomes and where things might have led. After a while she realized she had accumulated quite a wet spot in her panties, clearly Shawn had quite an effect on her too, not that she hadn't figured that out a long time ago.

She fantasized for a while longer, but then was so horny she couldn't resist any longer and started touching herself while thinking about Shawn. It didn't take long until she was half naked and masturbating on her kitchen counter, picturing a good-looking psychic pleasuring her. The only thing that turned her on more than picturing him was knowing he would kill to be there with her right there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shawn pulled up at Jules's place and took a deep breath before he approached her door and gently knocked. He waited a bit, but when no one answered, he went around to peer in the window because there was light from inside streaming out onto the porch. What he saw made him gasp, it couldn't possibly be…but there was no other explanation. As if on cue, Juliet kicked her panties off to the side and he had a much better view of what exactly was happening. He knew he shouldn't watch, but it was like observing a train wreck, he couldn't look away, only this was much sexier than a train wreck.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Juliet was in ecstasy as she fingered herself while thinking about Shawn and imagining he was there with her, as her thumb brushed over her clit she let out a groan and then quietly moaned his name. When she thought she heard a noise, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the living room before looking out the window. At first she thought there was a pervy creeper outside and had a heart attach. When she recognized it was Shawn, she was glad that at least the pervert watching her was someone she knew. If she was sober, she knew she would have stormed outside and beat him up for stalking her, but the booze was messing with her brain and she opted to just hop off the counter and strut out of the room. However, that was only part of the plan, she was definitely going to confront him, but she was in no state to have a coherent argument with him at the moment. She snuck around to the back door and quietly snuck out, creeping quietly around the house. When she caught up with Shawn, he was sulking to his bike and she could hear him muttering angrily to himself under his breath.

"Enjoy the show…again?" She teased as she leaned against the railing of the porch and gave him a quizzical look.

Shawn spun around and had a shocked look on his face as he immediately assumed a defensive stance because he was convinced she was about to beat the crap out of him. "Jules! No it's not like that, I promise! I swear I just have the curse of being in the wrong place and the wrong time, well maybe the right place at the wrong time, well right place and right time…"

Jules smirked and cut him off "You mean you have the gift of seeing great things but unfortunately get caught peeping?"

Shawn gave her a sheepish grin at that "Well yeah I guess, but I promise it's not like that. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it…but I didn't purposely try and watch you, I'm not a gross old dude who spies on girls with binoculars or anything. Last night was an accident, I just looked up and you were there…and I tried to call and explain, but I guess you didn't want to talk. And then today was awkward…and I tried calling again, but you still weren't answering so I wanted to come and explain in person. I guess you were, uhm preoccupied and didn't hear me knock, but I could see lights on so I went to look…and I couldn't not look, you know you're hot Jules. But then you caught me and I'm 93% sure right now Lassie's on his way over to help you arrest me."

Juliet just laughed at that and smiled at him "No he's not, you think I want him to know what's been happening? Trust me, it would be just as embarrassing for me." She pictured the face her partner would make if he found out what had been happening over the past 24 hours and she chuckled, but then glanced back at Shawn. "Look, you don't have to explain, I think we both have done some things recently that are kind of hard to justify, so let's just agree not to talk about it and let things go back to normal." She smiled again and stepped closer to him "That sound good to you?"

Shawn nodded eagerly at that since he was off the hook for everything that happened, he didn't know what she would have a hard time explaining to him, but he wasn't going to argue with her. "Yeah that sounds good, we can go back to being friends" he said and returned her smile even though a part of him was kind of disappointed things were returning back to normal. He was glad that at least she didn't have one of those memory eraser things from Men in Black because he really wanted to keep the images he had of her in his mind for a very long time.

"Sounds perfect" she said with a nod and reached out to take his hand, she slipped the panties she'd been hiding behind her back into his open palm and then turned back towards her house "See you around Shawn."

Shawn glanced down into his hand and let out a noise that was a cross between a chuckle and a yelp. He wasn't sure what this was supposed to mean, but he knew that since he was dealing with a girl he might not ever know why she had given him this.

Juliet's slutty drunken brain congratulated her on the sly move. She'd originally just grabbed the panties on her way out of the living room to keep them from Shawn's view, but a random burst of boldness convinced her to give him the keepsake. "Shawn" she said as she paused at the door and then turned around to face him "If you tell anybody about this or show those to Gus I will cut off your balls."

Shawn swallowed nervously and put away his camera phone that already had a half completed text to Gus. He tucked the panties safely into his pocket "Right…gotcha…I'd like to keep my balls though, thanks."

"Good choice" she said with a wink and then disappeared back into her house.

* * *

><p>Hey so it took a little longer than I planned to update this, but I made it extra long so I hope you forgive me! This is the last I have written so far though so I'm just warning you it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. Reviewscomments/suggestions always help though!


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn tossed and turned all night trying to figure out what to do about the situation with Juliet. More specifically, how he could get to the next level of their relationship, a level he hoped could possibly involve some actual physical contact. He racked his brain trying to think of elaborate schemes to get her to want him. His favorite involved getting her a baby elephant that he could train to hand her a flower with its trunk, but he knew Gus didn't have enough money in his bank account for that. As he fell asleep he was still unsure of what to do, but was just too tired to think anymore.

When he woke up the next morning, he was alert and excited because he'd finally had a great idea. He would ask her over for dinner. That he would cook himself. And it would be a real date. He reached for his phone eagerly and called Jules.

"Shawn?" Answered the tired voice on the other end of the phone "This better be an emergency, I was sleeping."

"It is an emergency…I had this great idea to make dinner tonight, but then I realized I don't have anyone to share it with. And Gus is at a… I mean he broke his…um he just can't come. So what do you say? Can you help me out?'

"You want me to come over and eat food?" She asked in amazement, wondering how that constituted an emergency.

"Not just food, dinner. A delicious dinner." He said and grinned happily when he heard her sigh of resignation.

"Okay fine, I guess I can come over. What time?" She asked as she got up and stretched.

"Well normally I eat my first dinner at 4 and my second one is at 6:30 and then first dessert is promptly at 8…what time do normal people eat dinner? Seven?"

She chuckled at that "Yeah, 7 sounds good. I'll see you then." She hung up and frowned a bit because it sort of felt like she'd just made a date. But it was Shawn and that just wasn't possible so she shrugged it off and went to go shower.

Shawn hung up the phone with an excited grin and rushed to get ready. After planning a menu in his head, he went to the store to pick up what he needed and then returned to start the prep work. His famous crab cakes had already failed to win her over during the roller derby case, so tonight he decided to step it up a notch with the jerk chicken recipe he and Gus had perfected with a pineapple salsa and couscous.

By the time he finished getting showered and dressed and had dinner ready, it was nearly 7 and he internally congratulated himself for doing everything on time for once. When he heard a knock on the door, he smiled happily and then was hit by a last, awesome idea. He rushed to go get the one tie he owned and then tied it securely over his eyes. With a smirk on his face, he went and opened the door "Hey Jules, come on in."

Juliet stared at Shawn for a moment before finally pulling herself together enough to reply "Don't tell me I already missed hitting the piñata…or did I miss pin-the-tail on the donkey?" She teased as she wondered what the real deal was with the makeshift blindfold.

He laughed at that and shook his head "Don't worry, I know better than to play either of those unsupervised, it's way too dangerous. Please, come in." While he couldn't see her, he knew she hadn't walked past him yet.

She frowned and cautiously stepped in, glancing around for any clues about what was going on. "Uhh Shawn, I have to admit, the blindfold is freaking me out a bit. I don't know what you have in mind for this evening, but it seems like a lot of kink right of the bat…"

He cut her off with a laugh and shook his head Jules "Don't worry, there's no need to be afraid of the blindfold. I just figured with everything that's happened recently, it might be a good idea to take away my sense of sight. Ya know, so you don't think I'm just waiting for an opportunity to check you out. I like talking to you and hanging out with you, even if I don't get a show."

Juliet blushed a bit and decided to test if he really couldn't see by giving him the finger. When that elicited nothing from him, she gave up and realized she hadn't replied to him yet. "Well that's sweet…and a little weird, but I appreciate it." She smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter "I also hope dinner's already done because if you have to make dinner while blindfolded…I'm not so sure I want to eat whatever would result from that."

He laughed and went to go get the food that was being warmed in the oven "While I am definitely tempted to try that, unfortunately I already made dinner, so no blind cooking tonight." He said reassuringly and then swore loudly as he burned his hand while trying to get the plates.

"Here, let me" she offered as she saw his predicament and grabbed a potholder to get the plates out. "Wow Shawn, this looks really amazing" she scooted past him to put the dishes on the table and then went back to shut the oven door before he tripped over it. "What made you decide to cook tonight?"

Shawn just gave her a cryptic little smirk and shrugged "Dunno, just in the mood I guess." He reached out to find out where she was and ended up awkwardly patting her shoulder "Thanks for the help. Shall we eat?" He led her towards the table and ended up tripping over a chair in the process "Hey! Did you move that? Bullying defenseless blind people is a felony Jules, you should know better."

She rolled her eyes at that "First of all, no it isn't, and second of all, you're not defenseless or blind, just take the blindfold off!" She helped him into his seat though before taking one across from him.

He shook his head stubbornly and picked up what he thought was his bread knife "No, it's on so I can prove a point. But just so you know, I'm armed now, so no more funny business."

"Or what? You'll throw that spoon at me?" She asked as she looked at the very non-threatening object "And I didn't try and hurt you, I wouldn't do that."

He couldn't help but smile at that and he put the spoon down and grabbed his fork so he could start eating "Well that's good to know…now eat the food, it's only yummy if it's warm." They both dug into their meals and Juliet was pleasantly surprised by how amazing it was while Shawn was just glad he hadn't messed anything up. When they finished, Jules offered to do the dishes because she was afraid he would break something, but he insisted and shooed her away from the kitchen.

She wandered around the living room while he cleaned, looking at various pictures and other interesting things he had scattered around. When Shawn finished the dishes, he wandered over towards where he heard Juliet walking around. However, the map he was following in his head of his living room was very off and he ended up running into the back of the couch and flipping over it.

Juliet looked over and couldn't help but laugh when she saw him sprawled out awkwardly on the couch "You do live here, right? Because it seems like you don't know where any of your stuff is…unless you're just doing this for attention."

Shawn grunted as he shifted so he was reclining in a more comfortable position on the couch. "Hmm I'm gonna have to say no to that accusation, I don't find hurting myself very fun. But I do think you moved my couch so I would hurt myself again…and for that you owe me a leg massage to soothe my injuries."

"Oh…of course" she said and walked over and plopped down on his calves "That feel better?"

Shawn hissed at the pain of her just falling on his legs like that "No, not really. But this is making excellent evidence in my case against you. You should probably lawyer up, that is if you can find anyone cold hearted enough to defend you for abusing someone as helpless as myself."

She laughed at that and scooted over to sit on the arm of the couch "I think you're gonna have an even harder time finding a lawyer who will think that's actually a real case. Plus I'm a cop, and pretty much everyone loves me, no one will believe I abused you." She smirked at him and stood up to walk around to check out his CD collection.

"Two words Jules, Adam Hornstock. He'd so take my case, and he's a pretty great lawyer…well, at least when I'm helping him."

She smirked at that and turned around to reply when she noticed his head was turned towards her and it seemed like he was practically looking at her. While she realized he could have just been tracking the sound of her footsteps, she had to question again if he could really see. Maybe her test before had been to easy, he might have been prepared for that. She decided another test was in order to see if this whole thing had just been some sort of ploy. "Oh damn, if he's your lawyer I'm screwed." She said with a smirk as she started quietly unbuttoning her shirt to see if he would react somehow to that.

"Yeah you are" he said with a smile "But…if you promise not to set up traps for me anymore, maybe I'll forgive you. Also you have to stay and watch a movie with me."

"I thought you couldn't see, how can you watch a movie?" She asked as she let her shirt slip off and carefully scrutinized his expression.

He shrugged at that "I'm not deaf, I can still hear a movie. And I've seen almost every movie I own about 50 times so I think I can visualize it pretty well."

She was fairly certain by this point that he couldn't see anything, but to be sure she quietly unhooked her bra and took it off while she stared at him to check for any slight facial ticks that would indicate the blindfold thing was a ruse. "Can we watch The Princess Bride?"

Shawn, however, really was practically blind and completely oblivious to what was happening. "As you wish" he said with a nod as he got up and cautiously headed over to where the movies were.

She was certain that if Shawn were able to see, he would have had some sort of reaction to her being topless in his living room. So he really wasn't faking which just made her more confused about why he would go through all the effort of being blindfolded all night. She grabbed her bra and shirt again, but on second thought decided to leave the bra out for him to find later just because she knew it would both excite and confuse the hell out of him. "I just have to use the bathroom before the movie starts" she told him as she grabbed her bra and buttoned her shirt before heading off towards the bathroom. Of course, that wasn't her real plan, and she just stopped at her purse and got out a piece of paper and a pen to write a note.

'_I'm impressed you actually were blindfolded all night.' _

She snuck into his bedroom and placed the note along with the bra on his bed and then went to go watch the movie with him. Even though he couldn't see anything, it didn't seem that way and he commented on the movie as if he could still see every single detail. By the end of the movie, they were almost nearly cuddling. There was no space between them and Shawn had his arm draped over the back of the couch just above Juliet's shoulders. While she'd had a really great time, she was worried that the night would somehow be ruined if he made a move. Not that she would be opposed to it, but because she found the blindfold thing sweet and kind of adorable and she wanted the night to stay innocent. Well as innocent as it could be with the fact that he was blindfolded and she was braless.

"I should go home" she said as she scooted away a bit but then turned to kiss his cheek "I had a really great night, thanks for inviting me." As she got up, she put a restraining hand on his shoulder "You don't have to walk me out, I'm afraid you'll break something." She teased and then headed towards the door.

He laughed at that, and stayed put because while he did want to be a gentleman and escort her out, he was afraid of tripping again. Plus he was a bit dismayed she was leaving so early and he hadn't gotten a chance for a proper kiss. "Goodnight Jules, thanks for coming…I'll talk to you soon."

She smiled at that and glanced back at him as she stood in the doorway "Bye Shawn" she called out and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Juliet got home, she had a massive headache that she fully attributed to Shawn Spencer. When she'd finally gotten away from his charming antics and had some time to think on her drive home, the confusion had started. She had thought the dinner was just supposed to be an innocent dinner between friends, but nothing with that boy was ever straightforward. The whole time she'd had a feeling that they were on a date, and then he had to go and be cute with the blindfold to make her feel special and not cheap or whatever the reason was he'd given her for that. All she knew was that he'd been adorable and well behaved the entire night, which was not like him. He hadn't made a dirty joke or tried to make a move or anything. And of course she'd responded to that by going topless and leaving her bra at his place. She still blushed as she thought of that and blamed him for making her do that, while it wasn't actually his fault, she just felt better if she could make herself believe that it was.

As she walked into her apartment, she made a beeline for her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time if tonight had been a date and if something real had started between them. Of course the more she analyzed this, the more freaked out it made her. She couldn't start dating Shawn Spencer; the thought alone was ridiculous. He was basically a child in a man's body and she already felt weird enough about what had happened between them over the last few days. If they were ever to get more intimate she would feel like a pedophile; even though he was older than she was, she knew he was the kid who laughed at the number '69' in high school. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if he still giggled whenever he saw it.

She let out a groan as she pictured her co-workers finding out about her kinda-sorta date with Shawn. In particular, she imagined her partner's reaction. She knew he thought of her as a little sister, and everyone knew that he hated Shawn. A shiver went up her spine as she pictured him cocking his gun and hunting down the psychic for even attempting to have a date with her.

With a sigh, she got up and headed toward the living room so she could get her phone and put an end to whatever was starting to happen between her and Shawn before someone got hurt. On her way to her purse, she tripped over a box and was sent sprawling across her floor. For a moment, she just laid there stunned before getting up and marching back over to kick the crap out of the stupid box. As she was about to let loose her fury, she saw Sergeant Snuggles, her favorite stuffed bear when she was a kid, peering helplessly up at her from the box. She picked up the bear and hugged him and then sat down to look through the package. She realized it was full of things from her childhood, her mom had sent a few weeks ago but she'd been too lazy to unpack or even look through it.

She chuckled as she pulled out her old diaries and she started flipping through them. She stopped when she came to a page she vaguely remembered writing after her 5th grade crush had started flirting with some other girl and she'd been completely devastated.

_Juliet O'Hara's future husband…_

_- will be really hot and won't have stupid hair like Jake_

_- won't be afraid when a girl is better than him at stuff and is totally able to kick his butt_

_- won't be super rich…because than all the skanky girls like Tanya will be all over him_

_-will think I'm the prettiest girl in the whole world and won't ask Ashley Johnson to the spring dance_

_-will be super cool and not be boring and serious when he's grown up like all the other adults_

Juliet laughed as she looked through her priorities for a man at age 11. A nagging part of her mind told her that the description seemed to really fit a certain psychic, but she dismissed that thought because Shawn basically was a child, so obviously the child version of herself would think he was perfect. As she looked at the list again though, she recalled making a similar list in high school after breaking up with her boyfriend Joey. She grabbed some other diaries and flipped through pages until she found what she was looking for.

_What my future boyfriend is going to be like:_

_-he won't have a car, not because he's homeless or anything, but if he doesn't have a car he can't screw sluts like Amy in the backseat…maybe a motorcycle, those are hot_

_-he has to have a sense of humor so he'll actually get my jokes!_

_-he's going to actually like me for being smart and independent and not just because some idiot jocks told him I was easy (Mom if you're reading this, first of all I hate you and it's a total invasion of my privacy! Also I didn't put out for him, but mostly stop reading this!)_

_-he has to like John Hughes movies, they're not chick flicks no matter what Ewan says!_

_-has to have a really nice ass, like a football player's, not a gross pancake butt like Joey's_

_-has to have a dick bigger than 3 inches, sorry Joey size **definitely** does matter! (Mom…stop reading this if you're still reading! And I swear I didn't put out, it's just rumors I've heard and stuff…) _

_-basically my future boyfriend will be awesome and sexy and funny and make me feel really special, but in a good way not a special ed way_

Juliet laughed again as she read through that, while it was a bit embarrassing how petty she'd been, she was mostly just glad she had written this down instead of saying it aloud to her friends or even worse to Joey. They still sent each other Christmas cards, but she was secretly glad that he had gotten really ugly and was living alone with 3 cats. Although she wasn't sure if it was any better that she was single and living alone with 2 cats and a dog…but at least she hadn't gotten ugly.

As she read through the entry a second time, she sighed because it was really obvious that this entry also described Shawn. Well as far as she could tell anyway, she didn't know exactly how big his cock was, but she figured it couldn't be as small as Joey's was. As she looked through the lists again, she knew 5th grade Juliet and high school Juliet would have been thrilled with a guy like Shawn, he was hot and had great hair, he had a motorcycle, he was really pretty smart even though sometimes he said completely asinine things. More importantly, he was obviously into her and tonight he had shown her that he liked her for more than just the way she looked. While she knew from first hand experience that dealing with Shawn could be incredibly frustrating, he was one of the best friends she had ever had. He could make her laugh even when she was upset with him and she really needed someone who didn't take things too seriously to balance out the stress from her job.

After chewing her lip nearly raw from thinking about Shawn and their entire relationship, she knew that if she let him go now, it wouldn't be long before some other girl got him. And while a few years ago that wasn't a big deal since Shawn used to have different girl every, she had noticed how much he had grown up recently. He seemed to be ready for a real relationship now and if she let some other girl have him, she might never get her chance with him. By the time she realized that she needed to tell Shawn how she felt, she had her jacket in one hand and her keys in the other. Apparently her body had been a few steps ahead of her brain in figuring things out. As a last minute thought, she grabbed her diaries and headed out to her car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She knocked for a second time on Shawn's door, hoping she hadn't woken him up. It was kind of late, but she didn't think Shawn went to bed before midnight. Finally she heard footsteps near the door "Hey Shawn, it's me, Juliet…sorry to bother you so late…" As she trailed off, she heard the steps quicken and the locks on the door being hastily unfastened before the door flung open.

"Jules!" He cried out happily as he looked at her and then stepped aside so she could come in. "What brings you here…and you can't have your bra back!" While at first he'd been thrilled to see her, now he was just worried she'd come to reclaim her bra, but it had already joined her panties in a very special place in his room. He'd been shocked to find the special souvenir when he'd wandered into his room after she had left. For a while, he'd been pissed at himself for actually making the blindfold tight so he couldn't see anything, but then he gradually accepted the fact that she really had appreciated the gesture and he might have scored some brownie points for it.

Juliet chuckled at that and blushed a bit when she remembered what she had left behind earlier "That's not why I'm here actually…but bras are kind of expensive, so I wouldn't mind getting it back…anyway not the point." She took a breath and then walked into his apartment. She held up the two diaries and then opened them to the lists and handed them over to him. "These are some thoughts that I had when I was younger…I want you to read over them."

Shawn gave her a confused look but took the diaries and read over both lists, chuckling a bit at some of the items on there. "Well I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to be getting from this, but I know the guys you used to like are total assholes. I mean what guy would possibly choose another girl over you? Are they idiots?"

Juliet smiled at that and shrugged "Yeah they are, but that's not why I showed these to you." She gently bit her lip as she thought about how to say the next part. "The thing is, well I know that the girl who wrote this list" she pointed to one of the diaries "And this list" she pointed to the other one "Would have loved a guy like you." She smiled a bit when his grin lit up the room "So I was thinking if you fit all the criteria on these lists, well as far as I know" she blushed again when she remembered the requirement about cock size. "Well I wondered why aren't you the perfect guy for me anymore." She watched as his face fell at that and she felt bad for phrasing things that way. "And the more I thought about it, I realized that you are still very much the guy I want Shawn." She had to smile when she saw his drastic change in reaction and he suddenly looked excited, hopeful, and smug all at the same time.

He glanced at the diaries again with a bit of a smirk on his face "So you think I'm hot and super cool, and you know I think you're the prettiest girl in the world, I have a motorcycle, which you can still have sex on Jules. It doesn't matter if it doesn't have a backseat, but it's more of an art form because it's all about balance…and you think I'm funny and have a nice ass and a big dick…wow Jules, I'm really flattered."

She rolled her eyes at that "I didn't realize how much this would inflate our ego" she said as she took the diaries and set them aside. "And I know nothing about how big you are, for all I know you're smaller than Joey." She shot back at him "But I do know that you're funny and smart and I'm not going to deny I think you're hot."

He grinned happily at that and reached over to stroke through her hair "Don't forget that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I would never, ever ask Ashley Johnson to the spring dance."

She laughed at that and gently pushed his shoulder "You better not, besides she has like 5 kids and is living in a trailer park now so I'd be really hurt if you chose her over me."

"There's no one I would choose over you" he said in a rare moment of total Shawn seriousness as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't have a list like that when I was a kid…but I know if I did it would describe you."

She couldn't help but smirk at that as she cuddled more into his embrace "Blonde, fit, blue eyes, nice tits and ass?" She teased him since she was sure that was what every boy imagined.

"Yup you got it" he joked back and stroked through her hair before he took a risk and leaned in to kiss her. She was taken aback for a moment, but then returned the kiss with just as much passion.

When Shawn realized that Jules was actually kissing him back, his stomach felt like a bunch of Mexican jumping beans and he suddenly felt nervous but elated at the same time. As he deepened the kiss, his hands started slowly exploring her back, and the thought that she wasn't wearing a bra made him way more excited.

Juliet let out a soft moan as she ran her tongue along his lower lip and then slipped it into his mouth to explore and tease his tongue with hers.

Shawn responded passionately and kept kissing her until he needed to step away for air. "Wow" was all he could manage to choke out as he gasped for air.

She softly chuckled at that and nodded in agreement, as she took a deep breath, she licked her lips and smiled when her lips tasted like him. As she glanced up at him, she noticed the hungry look in his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. She smirked at that and slowly licked her lips again, watching as his eyes darkened even more before he pulled her close and was kissing her even more passionately than the first time.

She let out a contended sigh into the kiss and ran one hand through his hair. It was just as thick and amazing as she had always imagined, but she wouldn't tell him that tonight because she'd already given him enough of an ego boost earlier. In fact, he still seemed pretty confident now as she felt his hand wander over her ass and then around the front of her pants where he sneakily undid the button of her jeans.

Suddenly Shawn broke the kiss again and gave her a nervous look "Wait Jules, does this mean…are we…are you my girlfriend?" He blurted out and gave her a confused and worried look.

Since she had assumed that's where the whole conversation before the kissing was leading, she just looked back at him in surprise. "Well if you were just trying to get in my pants, we sure as hell better be more than friends." She said and crossed her arms as she glared back at him, daring him to be commitment shy now.

He just grinned at her though and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist "Good" he said as he leaned back in to try and kiss her. Juliet wasn't having any of that though and pressed her finger to his lips as she took a step away. "Is there something you want to ask me?" She asked with a little smirk on her lips as she reached out to run a hand through his hair again.

"Will you give me a lap dance?" He said jokingly and then dodged the playful hit she sent his way "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he moved closer and gave her a hopeful look.

"I'll think about it, I still have a couple guys I'm waiting to hear back from." She teased back and then leaned in to kiss him again. They shared passionate kisses for a while until Shawn regained enough confidence to try and undress her again. This time he started with her shirt and managed to undo a few buttons before she stopped him.

"You've already seen me mostly naked" she told him as she re-buttoned her shirt "It doesn't seem fair that I haven't seen the same" she protested with a little pout.

"Huh?" Shawn said with a confused look on his face since he wasn't thinking much with his brain anymore and all he knew was that he wasn't allowed to undress her.

"Strip for me Spencer" she instructed with a smirk and hopped up on the counter to enjoy the show.

That made him laugh and he took her hand so he could place a gentlemanly kiss to it "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself" he told her with a wink and then went to put on some music.

She laughed when 'If You're Into It' came on and leaned forward expectantly as she watched him strut back over to her.

He winked at her as he unbuckled his belt and then took it off and tossed it aside before sitting on a chair to slowly remove his socks. She laughed at how he was trying to make it look all sexy, but she was getting impatient and leaned forward so he got a good look at her cleavage, hoping that would give him the motivation to move a bit faster.

He let out a quiet moan when she taunted him with her tits and he pulled his shirt over his head and twirled it around before tossing it to her. "Oh I'm so keeping this" she said with a smirk as she nuzzled into the shirt that was still warm and smelled like Shawn.

After that he went over to stand on the coffee table and he wiggled his hips to the music as he undid his pants and slowly slid them down his hips. He winked to her as his pants were at his knees and he kicked them off before leaping off the table. With only his boxers still on, he went back over to her and started gently kissing along her neck.

She hummed happily at that and wrapped her legs around his waist as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "I have to say, I'm really liking what I'm seeing" she admitted as she rubbed her over his back, loving the feel of his toned body.

He grinned proudly at that and gently nipped at her pulse point, before soothing it with his tongue, which elicited a moan from her. "It's a bit unfair that I'm nearly naked while you're completely dressed." He said with a pout and started unbuttoning her shirt again. She leaned back with a smirk and let him take off her shirt this time. When her top was off, her chest was completely exposed since he still had the bra she'd removed earlier. She had to blush under the intensity of his gaze on her, but was quickly distracted from her slight embarrassment when he reached out to start massaging her boobs. She let out a moan and leaned her head back as she arched herself into his hands. "Damn Shawn" she murmured quietly and tightened her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Shawn grinned happily at her as his hands finally got to explore her amazing tits. After a while, he got impatient and moved one hand down to undo her pants and leaned in to start kissing and nibbling all over her boobs.

Juliet let out another moan but then pushed him away so she could hop off the counter and finish taking her pants off. She turned around and cast a seductive smirk over her shoulder at him before sauntering off towards his bedroom.

Shawn checked her out as she walked away and then eagerly took off after her and playfully tackled her onto his bed. She started laughing when she landed on his bed and she turned around to find him leaning over her with a happy smile on his face. She returned his smile and reached up to stroke over his cheek and then slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He pulled away after a moment though with a look of pure excitement and ran out of the room and came back a moment later with his iPhone "I have the perfect playlist, I made it one day when I was bored waiting for Gus" he explained as he cued it up and plugged it into his speakers.

Jules started laughing as soon as 'Crazy Bitch' started playing from the speakers "I think this is going to be a very amusing sex playlist" she said with a smirk and then pointed towards his boxers "Take em off."

He saluted her and then slipped off his boxers and jumped back on the bed with her to place soft kisses along her clavicle.

She let out a slight gasp when she saw how big his cock was, it definitely exceeded her high school list requirement of being bigger than 3 inches. "Damn" she said in amazement and reached over to start stroking him.

A deep groan escaped him as he bucked into her hand and started hungrily sucking on her tits. He let his hands wander over her stomach for a moment before he reached down to slide her panties off. With a disappointed sigh, he moved out of reach of her hands so he could take her panties all the way off, but a smirk quickly returned when he felt how wet they were. He smiled at her as he knelt in between her legs and started placing soft kisses around her navel.

Just imagining what he was about to do made her even wetter and she ran a hand through his hair as she looked at him with a little smile. He winked up at her and started moving his kisses south of her belly button. When he reached the part she wanted him most, he hesitated until she started squirming under him and was just shy of begging him to do something. After taking a look at her adorably frustrated expression, he leaned in and slid his tongue along her slit before sucking gently on her clit. Her moan sounded so sweet and turned him on even more; he repeated the process, but this time circled her clit with his tongue until she bucked up against his mouth. "You taste good Jules" he told her with a sly smirk as he moved up and straddled her waist.

"Mmm" she murmured back, still a bit dazed, but at the same time upset that he had stopped. As if on cue, the current song ended and 'Gimme Head' started playing. She gave him a skeptical look and then started laughing "Well Mr. Spencer, that song seems pretty straightforward, no mystery as to why you put that on your playlist."

Shawn blushed a bit at that, at the time it seemed like a good idea, but now he felt like it was more of a demanding song than a fun naughty song to set the mood. "Well ya know, it was on my ipod, and seemed appropriate for the playlist, so…"

She watched as he mumbled an excuse for the song and was surprised that for once he wasn't cocky about something. "Well, I do like the song…" she said as she pushed him over so he was on his back. With a little smirk she straddled his chest so he had a nice view of her ass as she leaned down to start licking along his shaft. By the time she took the head of his cock into her mouth, the song ended but the next song was Aqua's 'Lollipop (Candyman)'. She turned around to look at him with a suspicious look "Wow two blowjob songs in a row? I'm beginning to think this wasn't an innocent accident" she said and waited until she got the sheepish grin she was expecting before she turned around again and took him in deeply until he was brushing against the back of her throat. His surprised moan was enough to make her smirk happily and continue to suck heavily on his dick.

He was taken aback that she was still going down on him, but didn't question it and just reached out to massage her ass while enjoying damn good head. After a while, he knew he was getting really close and gently pulled her back up because he didn't want to cum already. When she was back in his arms, he started kissing her fiercely and she responded with just as much passion. They kept making out and teasingly caressing each other until 'Gimme Good Sex' started blasting from the speakers and Juliet pulled back to give him a look "These songs aren't exactly subtle are they?"

He shrugged in reply to that "I mean it's a sex playlist Jules, subtly isn't really necessary…it's not like I'm ever going to seduce minors who are going to be offended by the lyrics."

"You better not, I don't want to see my boyfriend on 'To Catch a Predator', my parents watch that show." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed at that and couldn't help the huge smile on his face because he really liked hearing her call him her boyfriend.

She smiled back and then shifted so she was on top of him "This is a pretty catchy song…" she admitted as she hovered over his cock and then slowly slid down on him with a long moan. His hips had to buck up against her when he felt the amazing tight wetness now surrounding his cock. "Holy shit Jules" he mumbled happily and reached up to massage her boobs while she circled her hips around with another loud groan. After giving them both a moment to adjust to the new sensation, she started riding him and increased her pace when he started moving with her. When Juliet's moans started to match up with the chorus to the song, Shawn was confused for a moment if she was faking it or not, but her moans continued past the end of the song and by the look on her face, it was definitely the real thing.

When the next song had a slower beat, she instinctively slowed her pace and started riding him more sensually, and he really couldn't complain because it was quite hot to watch. He pulled her down so he could kiss her, and when they broke the kiss, she gave him a confused look. "Why do I feel like I'm in a porno?" She asked as she kept grinding against him.

He chuckled at that and thrust up into her "It's totally normal…I'll show you the music video for this song later, that should clear some things up." He told her with a wink and then flipped them over so he could keep the pace slow but make it more powerful.

Juliet had to admit that the song was intensifying the moment and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust deeply into her and brought her even closer to her climax. It wasn't much longer, before he drove her over the edge and she screamed his name as she had one of the most amazing orgasms she'd had in years. Shawn smirked and kept thrusting to extend her orgasm until he hit his climax and came hard into her while letting out a deep groan. When they both came down from their highs, he rolled to the side of her and panted to catch his breath. She shifted towards him to cuddle and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. Fortunately he had just enough energy left in him to belt out the end of the song "Ohhhhh, what a hell of a show…but what I want to know…what exactly do you do for an encore? Cause this is hardcore."

She chuckled softly at that and placed a soft kiss to his chest "I think I'm going to need a bit of a break before the encore" she said with a wink.

He nodded in agreement and just held her, gently stroking through her hair until he had recovered a bit. "So Jules…there's something I need to ask you…" he waited until she looked up at him and he smiled at her "Was I better than Joey?"

She laughed heartily at that and then gave him her most adorably innocent expression "Didn't you read what I wrote? I said I never put out…I'm a good girl Shawn." She then leaned in with a bit of a smirk playing on her lips as she nibbled his earlobe "But if I had…then yes you were much, much better…and he never came close to giving me an orgasm."

Shawn smirked proudly at that and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger "Well he sounds like a total loser, I'm glad you've upgraded." He kissed her temple and then smiled at her again "And uh what about Scott, am I better than him?"

She rolled her eyes at him because she now knew where this conversation was headed "Are we really doing this right now? Didn't you get enough of an ego boost earlier?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully with a smug grin "And what about Cameron 'Old Man' Luntz? I have to be better than that prick."

"Oh my God" she said with an exasperated sigh and got up to go into the bathroom. After she turned on the shower, she turned around and went back to the doorway to look at him "Where am I?"

He gave her a confused look and glanced around "Don't tell me you have amnesia, because that would really suck."

"I don't have amnesia" she said and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe "Shawn, where am I?"

"In my bathroom?" He responded and shifted so he was sitting on the end of the bed, facing her.

"Mhmm" she said with a little smile "Why am I in here?"

"You're going to take a shower?" He asked more than said as he stared at her in complete confusion.

She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "What am I wearing. Shawn?"

"Umm nothing? You're naked…" He said, even more unsure of what she was getting at with each question she asked.

She grinned at that and nodded "So, we've established that I'm in your bathroom, about to take a shower, and I'm not wearing anything…are you still concerned about my exes? Because unless you have a roommate I don't know about, I'm not naked in any of their bathrooms." She smirked but then put on a serious face "But seriously tell me if you're roommates with one of my exes because that would be really awkward."

He laughed at that and got up to wrap his arms around her "I'm a grown ass man Jules, I don't need a roommate. But if I did, it wouldn't be any of your lame exes…also I'm pretty sure Luntz lives in a nursing home by now."

She rolled her eyes again "Let it go Shawn, I'm with you now, so there's no need to be jealous of my ex-boyfriends." She leaned up to kiss him and then stepped away and moved towards the shower with a suggestive smirk. "But speaking of nursing homes, I might need some help washing myself."

"Oh I'll be honored to help you out" he said with a smile as he followed her into his shower. While he was still a bit jealous of her exes, he knew that he had Jules all for himself now and that was all that mattered. As he pulled her in for another kiss, he knew that he was better than those other guys even if she wouldn't tell him so because he was the guy who'd never be foolish enough to let her go.

* * *

><p>So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it :) thank you to everyone for reading and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed it, your comments are always very appreciated! please feel free to submit suggestions for future stories you'd like to see in a review or a private message. i will be traveling for the next 2 months but when i return i will have plenty of time for new Shules smut-filled fics!<p>

Also, here's a list of the songs I mentioned just in case you wanted to look any of them up to make your own sex playlist ;)

'If You're Into It'- Flight of the Conchords; 'Crazy Bitch'- Buckcherry; 'Gimme Head'- The Radiators; 'Lollipop (Candyman)- Aqua; 'Gimme Good Sex' E-Rotic; and the last song that Shawn quotes is 'This is Hardcore'- Pulp


End file.
